Memories Lost
by Mayhem777
Summary: Can Kyo manage to make things work with Tohru, even though she no longer knows who he is?
1. The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All

**Memories Lost**

My second Fruits Basket fic! In case you're wondering, no this has nothing to do with my huge multi-part fic. This is was just an idea I got after I read the fic "Broken" by **luna-frostmoone** . Anyways this will be the first of four parts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, A Static Lullaby, or there song "The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All"

**Warnings:** Language, Angst

**Note: **The text in** _bold italics _**is the song lyrics, _regular italics _denotes thought.

**The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All**

**_A star up in the sky  
A Poem to the dead  
Let this mistake bring a vivid crystal to her eyes_**

Kyo's eyes frantically wandered from student to student. He had not seen her all day, except for briefly in one of his classes. But he needed to see her again, he need to gaze upon her face one more time before he went home. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was just standing by herself, probably waiting for Uo and Hana.

**__****_So drain out my lungs  
Before the fluid brings a choke  
I can not inhale the sparkle of your voice_**

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her, she was so beautiful. One look that's all it took, one look and he felt all his problems go away. But as watched her, an immense feeling of sorrow washed over him. Looking would not be enough today, he needed to talk to her. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to her. Suddenly he felt some grab his shirt, He turned around and saw Yuki.

"Kyo, don't do this, it will only make things worse."

**__****__****_  
A star up in the sky  
A poem to the dead  
Let this mistake bring a vivid crystal to her eyes_**

Kyo removed his hand "I don't care; I can't take it anymore. I want her back, I need her back."

"I know Kyo, I do to, but you remember what Akito said, we can't talk to her. She has to be dead to us. Please, I don't want Tohru to suffer."

Kyo looked turned around and looked at her one last time. This time she was with Uo and Hana they talked for a little bit and walked away. Kyo bit his lip in an attempt to fight the tears that came to his eyes

**__****__****__****_So drain out my lungs  
Before the fluid brings a choke  
I can not inhale the sparkle of your voice_**

Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder

"Let's go home."

Kyo sighed and nodded slightly, the two began the long walk home. Kyo's mind began to wander. He remembered all the times they shared together, both as friends and as lovers. But the thought that stood out the most, was the day when he lost her forever.

**__****__****__****__****__****_LET ME WALK  
ON HIGH WIRE  
OF RUSTY NAILS_**

**__****__****__****__****__****___Flashback_**

Hatori's hand slowly came off of Tohru's head and slumped to his side. His whole body began to tremble, and a single tear fell from his face. He put a hand over his face as more tear He looked over at Akito who had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Your work here is done, leave her with me. And remember; if anybody from this house tries to have contact with her, they'll be banished from the family and I'll make her suffer."

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_WHILE BAREFOOT  
SHEDDING  
THE FLESH OF OUR EXISTENCE_**

Hatori looked down at the now sleeping Tohru. And immense feeling of guilt washed over him. He clutched his chest as he felt his heart break. Soon she would awaken, but never again would she be the same Tohru Honda they all knew and love. Never again would she look upon the Shoma's, and see the people whose lives she changed forever. He took one last look her and walked out the room.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_I DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO FALL_**

He walked to the front entrance where the Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were waiting. Shigure slowly approached him, his eyes red from crying

"Is she…"

Hatori didn't respond and just walked past him.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
A STAR UP IN THE SKY  
A poem to the dead  
Let this mistake bring a vivid crystal to her eyes_**

Kyo ran up to him and pinned him against the wall "YOU COLD-HEARTED SON OF A BITCH, HOW CAN YOU JUST ACT LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENED!"

Hatori didn't even struggle; he just looked him in the eye. Kyo's eyes then opened wide as he saw his tears.

"Kyo… please…"

Kyo slowly let go of him and fell to his knees.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_SO DRAIN OUT MY LUNGS_**

Before the fluid brings a choke  
I can not inhale the sparkle of your voice

Kyo fists clenched, he let out a yell and began to pound on the floor. Yuki rushed to his side in an attempted to stop him from hurting himself.

"KYO, YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Kyo Struggled against his grip "NO! LET ME SEE HER, I HAVE TO SEE!"

Yuki wrapped his arms around him tighter; tears began falling from his eyes.

"Kyo… she's gone…"

Kyo stop struggling and slumped into Yuki's arms crying.

Yuki loosened his grip and held him "It's going to be okay… I'm here for you."

End Flashback

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
THE MORE I TRY  
THE MORE I LOSE  
BUT TODAY  
REMEMBER ME_**

Tears fell freely from his face as he walked into the house. He didn't even acknowledge Shigure who was on the computer; he just walked upstairs and into his room.

Shigure looked at Yuki "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know... he tried to talk to her today. I managed to stop him, though I can't blame him for trying."

Shigure nodded "Neither can I, but all the same keep your eyes on him, I don't want him to so something foolish."

"I will," He started to walk up stairs but paused for a second "Shigure did Akito every say why did this?"

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
But today  
Remember me  
But today  
YOUR EYES  
_**

Shigure sighed "In truth I don't know, but does it matter anymore."

Yuki looked down "I guess not… I'll be upstairs, let me know when dinner gets here."

Shigure nodded "I will," Yuki turned around and began to walk away "Yuki"

He turned around and looked at Shigure "What is it?"

He paused for a second unsure of what to say "I miss her."

Yuki's eye softened, a tear rolled down his cheek "I know." He turned around and walked to his room.

Your eyes,

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_They shine  
Your eyes_**

Shigure slumped back into his chair, a feeling of guilt in his stomach. He knew the reason and he cursed Akito for it. He never wished death upon anybody, but he couldn't wait until Akito passed away. At least then he would never make them suffer again. Shigure went back to working on his next novel. But as he typed, he began to remember the events of that day.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_YOUR EYES  
THEY SHINE  
YOUR EYES_**

Life at the Shoma house had been going great. For once there had been peace and stability. Tohru was busy making the family dinner, Shigure was scheming on his next great prank to play on Mimi, and Yuki and Kyo were no longer fighting. In fact they were actually talking to each other. Everything was just perfect. But then Akito had summoned them all to the Main house.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_YOUR EYES  
THEY SHINE  
YOUR EYES_**

Akito had grown tired of Tohru's attachment with the family. In his eyes, she was tearing the family away from his control. So he gave them an ultimatum; either her memory was to be erased, or they would all be banished from the family. But each one made it perfectly clear to him that they would rather be removed from the family them lose Tohru. But right before Akito was going to have them all banished, Tohru stepped in. She pleaded too Akito to keep them in the family, and in return she would allow her memories to be erased. all that she asked was for a chance to say good bye

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_YOUR EYES  
THEY SHINE  
YOUR EYES  
_****_YOUR EYES_**

Shigure stopped typing and ran a hand through his hair. He then slowly stood up and walked over to the window. As he peered outside he saw the spot where he first me Tohru. As he reminisced over their first conversation, tears fell down his face.

"Tohru… I wish you were back with us…"

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
Your eyes  
They shine  
Your eyes_**

Yuki walked up to the roof to join Kyo. Kyo didn't even acknowledge him as he sat down next to him. They both sat in silence as they watched the sun start to go down.

"Kyo are you going to be alright?"

Kyo shook his head "I need some time to myself."

Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder "I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now. But trust me; solitude does nothing to help the pain. Kyo I'm your friend… and I'm going to help you through this."

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
WALKING _****_HOME  
STREET_****_ LIGHTS GO OUT_**

Kyo closed his and smiled slightly "I'd never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth."

Yuki patted him on the back "Come on let go for a walk."

Kyo nodded, they got up and hopped off the roof to the ground below, they then started walking down the path.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_WALKING _****_HOME  
STREET_****_ LIGHTS GO OUT_**

The two walked in silence as the day began to turn to night. Kyo paused for a moment to admire the setting sun. Yuki looked at him, trying to figure just what was running through his head.

"Kyo, what are you thinking about?"

Kyo just glanced at the ground "I don't know, there are just too many things running through my mind right now."

"You want to see her don't you?"

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_A star up in the sky  
A poem to the death  
Let this mistake bring a vivid crystal to her eyes_**

Kyo looked at him, eyes pleading "I can't go on like this, I need her back. I know what Akito said, and I know she won't remember me, but I don't care. I need to talk to her; I want to hold her, I want her to say my name again, but more than anything… I want her to look at me the way I remember."

Yuki felt his eyes soften "I'm not going to stop you."

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_SO DRAIN OUT MY LUNGS  
Before the fluid brings a choke  
I can not inhale the sparkle of your voice_**

By now the sun had set and the night sky shown down upon them. Yuki and Kyo gazed at the stars for a bit before walking back to the house. As they walked Kyo's thoughts went to Tohru.

"_Tohru, I promise you, we will be together again. And this time no one, not even Akito will stop me from loving you_."

**********************************************************************************End Part 1**

**********************************************************************************Well that's it for part one, liked it/didn't like it let me know. It's always encouraging to hear what you have to say. I'll even take criticism as long as it's constructive. Anyways just thought you should know what the bands and songs will be for the nextthree parts.**

**********************************************************************************Part 2: Matchbook Romance "Promise"**

**********************************************************************************Part 3: Senses Fail "Bloody Romance"**

**********************************************************************************Part 4: Straylight Run "Existentialism on Prom Night"**

**********************************************************************************That's all for now,**

**********************************************************************************Peace!**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_


	2. Promise

Memories Lost

Here's part 2 of what now is a 4 part story (More on that later) I know that it's been awhile since I've updated, and I apologize to all of those that had waited patiently for this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, Matchbook Romance, or there song "Promise"

**Warnings:** Language, Angst

**Pairings: **Kyo x Tohru

**Note: **The text in** _bold italics _**is the song lyrics, _regular italics_ denotes thought.

Promise

_**  
What would you say if I asked you not to go  
To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
**_

Kyo yawned and stretched out as his eye adjusted to the new day. He slowly got up and did his morning ritual that he did everyday. He took a shower, straightened out his hair, and got dressed. As he was brushing his teeth he heard a voice at the door, he instantly recognized it as Yuki's.

"Kyo, Shigure got us some breakfast. It's ready downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Kyo put a shirt on and headed downstairs.

_**Would you take my hand and never let me go  
Promise me you'll never let me go  
**_

Kyo looked at Shigure "Good morning everyone."

Shigure and Yuki gave him a slight nod as Kyo sat down at the table. The three of them ate in silence; they didn't even look at each other. When Kyo finished he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Yuki, we better get going, we don't want to be late for class."

Yuki nodded, he put his plate away and grabbed his backpack. They both headed for the door.

_**  
And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
But neither are we to look up at them  
Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
**_

"Well see you later Shigure, try and have dinner ready when we get back." Said Yuki

Shigure nodded "I'll do what I can, you guys take care."

Yuki nodded "Okay see ya later."

Shigure watched as they disappeared from view. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Yuki had told him everything Kyo was planning. He knew he should try and stop him, but a part of him wanted to see the look on Akito's face when he found out they got back together.

"_Kyo… I hope you know what you're doing."_

_**These memories can't replace,  
These wishes I wished and dreams I chased  
Take this broken heart and make it right  
**_

"Kyo are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kyo nodded "I think this is the most sure I've ever been in my life."

"But you remember what Akito said; he said he'd make her suffer." Said Yuki

Kyo gritted his teeth "He won't touch her, he can lock me away for an eternity, but he will never make her suffer."

"In that case, I'll be with you every step of the way." Said Yuki with a smile.

Kyo looked at him and smiled. The two continued walking in until they reached the school grounds.

_**  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
**_

Kyo suddenly froze, there in front of him was Tohru, standing by herself. He took a deep breath and started walking towards her. He stopped suddenly at the sound of Yuki's voice.

"I know what you're thinking, but class starts in 5 minutes. You won't have enough time to say what you want to say. As hard as it is, you have to wait."

Kyo closed his eyes and sighed "Your right."

Kyo watched as she walked inside the school.

Yuki patted him on the back "Don't worry Kyo; you'll get your chance. Let's get inside"

Yuki and Kyo walk inside the school and into there classrooms as the bell rang

**_I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy  
_**

The teacher began her lecture but Kyo wasn't listening. He had far more important matters on his mind. He looked over at Tohru who was seated about 3 students in front of him. He sighed deeply as his mind began to wander.

"_Tohru… what am I going to do? It's not like I can talk to you as if you still know me. How do I go on with this, how will you react towards me? Will you reject me, or is there still a place for me in your heart?"_

_**I never thought I'd be the one to say  
**_

"Kyo Sohma."

Kyo suddenly snapped back to attention "Yes mam?"

"For this assignment you will be paired with Miss Tohru Honda."

Kyo's jaw hit the floor, what were the odds of this ever happening. He looked over at Yuki, a look of pure shock on his face. He then looked over at Tohru; she smiled and waved at him. Kyo gulped and nervously waved back. Meanwhile the teacher had paired off everyone else in the class and told them to get together with their partners.

_**Please don't, **_

**_well please don't leave me_**

Tohru walked over to Kyo and extend her hand.

"Hello Kyo, I'm Tohru but I guess you already knew that. I just wanted to introduce myself again; anyways I'm really looking forward to working with you."

Kyo was barley able to hold back his tears as he heard her say his name. He regained his composure grabbed her hand and smile at her.

"The pleasure is all mines Tohru."

Tohru smiled "I'm glad, so what do you think about the project were doing?"

_**I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
**_

Kyo looked down and scratched his neck "Yeah about that… I kinda wasn't paying much attention in class today. So I don't know a thing about it."

Tohru giggled "You're funny, but don't worry It shouldn't be too hard. We have three weeks to do a presentation on the history of the Chinese zodiac and its effect on today society."

Kyo smiled "In that case I have a feeling that this will be the easiest assignment of the year."

Tohru patted him on the back "That's the spirit; I just know you and me will get along great. Anyways about the project I was wondering how we should do this. Should I come over to your house to study or should you come over to mine? It doesn't matter to me either way I just want to know what you think."

Kyo thought for a second "How about you come over to my place. We have a large study area and an endless supply of snacks."

Toru grinned "That sounds great to me."

_**I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy  
**_

The class bell rang; Tohru looked at the clock then at Kyo.

"Well I have to go, I'm going to be to busy with my job today but I think I'll be able to come over tomorrow. Anyways it was very nice to meet you Kyo, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Kyo nodded "Same here, you have a safe trip home Tohru."**_  
_**

She nodded, smiled, and walked out of class. For awhile Kyo just sat there thinking about what had happened. Yuki walked over to him "What just happened?"

Kyo looked at him "She's coming over to the house tomorrow… And I think she likes me."

"I think it's still too early to tell, we'll have to wait and see till tomorrow to find out more how she really feels," Yuki paused and grinned at him "But if you want my honest opinion, I think she does too."

Kyo leaned back into his chair and smiled "Yuki, I think life is gonna get a lot better for us all."

**_You're not making this easy (easy, easy, easy...)_**

Next day at school, Lunch time

Kyo was sitting by himself eating lunch when all of a sudden, Tohru walked up to him.

"Hey Kyo, how are you doing today?"

Kyo smiled "Very good, how are you?"

"I'm fine, do you mind if I sit next to you for lunch?"

Kyo's jaw dropped for a moment, he was speechless. "_Snap out of it Kyo!"_

"Uhh, sure, I don't mind at all."

Tohru smiled and sat down next to him.

"So, do you have any ideas for the project?"

Kyo grinned slightly "As a matter of fact, I did some studying last night and came up with a whole bunch of ideas."

"That's great! That means we can start right after school."

_**Take my hand and never let me go,  
**_

Kyo nodded "That's right… hey since were going to my house you wanna walk home together?"

Tohru smiled "Sure I'd love to."

Kyo smiled, the bell suddenly rang signaling lunch was over.

"Time to go inside, how about we meet at the front of the school when class is over?" Asked Kyo

"Sounds good to me; I'll see you after class."

Kyo nodded and watched as she walked off to her classroom.

_**Take my hand and never let me go,  
**_

**After school**

Kyo walked up to Tohru as she waited for him at the front of the school

"Hey Tohru; you ready to go?"

Tohru nodded "Yep all ready to go."

Tohru and Kyo began to walk home. As they walked Tohru began talking about the project, but at that moment Kyo wasn't paying attention. He just stared at her, almost in a trance like state. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and take her hand in his.

"_No I must restrain myself, I can't lose her again…"_

Kyo glanced forward and noticed they were almost home. As he looked more closely he could see Shigure waiting for them outside.

_**Promise me...  
You'll never let go  
**_

Shigure walked up to Kyo and Toru "Ah hello Kyo how was your day today."

"It was fine," She glanced over at Tohru "Tohru this is Shigure the man that I live with, Shigure this is Tohru, my classmate."

Shigure smiled "Oh so you're Tohru. Kyo has told me about you. He said that you are a very beautiful girl. But I must say that the words don't do you justice."

Tohru lowered her head smiled and blushed slightly. Kyo shot him a glare which he playfully ignored.

"Well anyways I figure you two must be hungry, I'll prepare some snacks. And Tohru, when it's time for you to leave I'll drive you home," He looked at Kyo "Hatori let me borrow the car."

Kyo nodded, and Shigure walked away. He turned around and looked at who was still smiling with a little blush on her face.

"He certainly is a charmer."

Kyo grinned "You say that now but wait till you get to know him. Anyways lets get started now shall we?"

Tohru nodded "Sure thing Kyo."

_**You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
**_

**3 hours later**

"Wow Kyo this is amazing. We've only been working on this for a couple of hours and were almost finished already. How do you know so much about this?"

Kyo grinned "Let's just say it's something my family knows a lot about."

"I'll say, at this rate we'll be done in only a few days."

Kyo noticed a hint of disappointment in her voice "Is there something wrong?"

Tohru looked down "It's just… well I was just getting to know you. I don't know how to explain it, but I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you more."

Kyo had to fight off the cry of joy that threatened to escape form his lips. Everything he had dreamed was falling exactly into place.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "You know just because we finish early doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other. You can still come by after school and we can still sit together at lunch."

Tohru looked up at him and smiled "Your right, I completely forgot about that. This makes me feel much better."

Kyo smiled back "Me too Tohru."

_**You'll never let go  
Make this last forever  
**_

Sure enough they finished the project in only a few days, but Tohru still came over everyday. As the days went by Kyo and Tohru started becoming much closer. Since they had no more schoolwork, they would frequently take walks to see the sunset or the stars. And if they weren't doing that, they would watch a movie in the living room. For Kyo, he felt like his dream was finally actually coming true. He felt like he had achieved what was said to be impossible. Now all that was left was for Kyo to tell her his true feelings, but would Tohru share them?**_  
_**

_**I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
**_

**3 weeks later**

Kyo turned off the TV and looked at Tohru "So what did you think of the movie."

"It was really funny, I loved it," she stretched a bit and then sat up. "Well it's getting late, I'd better be getting home soon, I'll go get Shigure."

Kyo sat up "Actually if it would be alright with you, I'd like to walk you home."

Tohru gave him a concerned look "Oh you don't have to do that. I don't want to trouble you."

Kyo shook his head "It's no trouble really, I'd be glad to do it."

Tohru smiled "If you really want to than okay."

She took Kyo's hand they began to walk home.

_**I thought you should know, **_

**_you're not making this easy_**

For the most part the walk was in silence, with the occasionally talk about the project. Kyo glanced at her; she was looking at the ground and had a nervous look on her face. He looked up at the night sky; it was bright with the light from the stars. As they approached her house he took a deep breath; he knew now was the time to tell her, but how? When they reached the front door Tohru turned around to face him.

"Well Kyo I guess this is good night… thanks for waling me home."

Kyo nodded "Sure no problem."

Tohru slowly turned around and started to walk inside

"Tohru wait!"

Tohru turned back around "What is it Kyo?"

_**You're not making this easy  
**_

Kyo lowered his head "Tohru I need to tell you something but I'm afraid that if I do, you may never want to talk to me again."

Tohru shook his head "Kyo, I'd never do that to you… don't be afraid, just say it."

Kyo looked up at her "_It's now or never_… It's hard to put it in words…" His mind was still racing as he thought of how to say it. He thought back to the time when he told her he loved her. He then knew what he had to say.

_**You're not making this easy  
**_

"As far as I can remember, I've only been in love once. She was this beautiful girl who always knew how to put a smile on my face. When I was around her, it was like nothing else mattered. She was always there for me when I needed her the most. I wouldn't be the man I am now if it wasn't for her. I loved her more than anything else in this world," He paused as he lowered his head "But then one day, she left me. I know she did it for a good reason, but every time I think bout it… it hurts. It has been over 1 year since that day, and not a moment has gone by where I haven't thought about it," He looked back up at her, tears running from his eyes. "I'd never thought I'd meet anyone else that would make me feel the way I was when I was with her. But then I met you… and all theses feelings I thought were gone have came back. These 3 weeks of being with you, have been the best days I've had in a long time. I finally know what it means to be truly happy again, and I owe it all to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I… I…,"

_**You're not making this easy  
**_

Kyo was suddenly interrupted as Tohru ran down the stairs, placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. Kyo went ridged, Tohru quickly pulled back, her face bright red.

"I'm sorry Kyo I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

Kyo regained his composure and smiled. He gently cupped her face and kissed her softly. This time they both kissed back. Kyo wrapped one arm around her neck, but kept just enough distance so not to transform. After what seemed like an eternity they both reluctantly pulled back. They both looked at each other and stared into each others eyes.

Tohru ran a finger down his cheek "Kyo… I don't know if I'll ever make you as happy as that other girl. But I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. And that I will love you with all my heart."

**_You're not making this easy_**

Kyo took her hands in his "I will always be happy with you Tohru."

Neither wanted the moment to end, but they knew that they needed to rest.

Tohru smiled "Well Kyo… I guess we should get going. I'm going to be busy tomorrow but we can see each other the next day, if that's okay with you."

Kyo smiled "That's fine by me… Goodnight Tohru."

"Goodnight Kyo."

They kissed each other once more and both went there separate ways.

_**I'll fall asleep tonight, **_

_**cause that brings me closer to you**_

As Kyo approached the house he quickly wiped his eyes. He was running the whole time as tears of genuine happiness came down his face. He opened the door and saw Yuki and Shigure staring at him, a look of dread on there faces.

"What's wrong guys?"

"While you were gone Akito called." Said Shigure

Yuki looked at him sorrowfully "He said that he wanted to see you in the morning… inside the Sohma main house."

Kyo nodded, he didn't need to be told the reason why. He wished them both goodnight and headed to his room. As he laid down he thought briefly his confrontation with Akito. But he quickly pushed it out of his mind as he thought about Tohru. A smile came to his face as he closed his eyes.

"_Tohru… I don't know what will become of me tomorrow. But what ever happens, I will face it without fear. Because I have you again, and I promise you I'll never let you go... I love you."_

**End**

**Once again I apologize to all of those who have waited so long for this. I promise I'll do everything I can to get the next part out soon. Now originally this was going to be a 3 part story but I decided to make another chapter about Tohru and Kyo's past relationship as well as a confrontation between Akito and Kyo. For that chapter I'll be using the Senses Fail song "Bloody Romance" (The ONLY good Senses Fail song). Also on a minor note I thought I should clear up the time gap issue between Kyo and Tohru's separation. As said in the chapter Kyo and Tohru had been separated for more than a year. Also I should point out that part 1 (The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All) takes place on exactly 1 year since Tohru's memory was erased. Just thought you should all know that. Anyways that's all for now, like I said I'll do my best to make updates more frequent. Also loved it/hated it, let me know what you think. Remember I enjoy all kinds of feedback, including criticism (As long as it's constructive) So until then…**

**Peace! **


End file.
